


Free (Poem)

by midnightrose94



Category: Free!
Genre: ...Kinda, Friendship, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrose94/pseuds/midnightrose94
Summary: What does it mean to be free?





	Free (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> The news regarding the 2 spin-off movies and the sequel has had me super stoked at the 'renewal' of the series. The hype of today (22/4/2017) being the show date of the first spin-off, "Bonds" was what inspired my first try at poetry. I'm pretty proud of how it turned out for a first attempt but constructive criticism is always welcomed :D Enjoy!

_What does it mean to be free?_

_To fly like a butterfly_

_With the wind under your wings?_

_To swim like a fish_

_With the currents as your constant companion?_

_To roam your piece of the world_

_Foraging from the water around it_

_Without a care for tomorrow?_

_Well, freedom it seems_

_Is not found alone_

_But with friends that stay through thick and thin_

_Who help despite your rocky introduction and “unbeautiful” entrance into their lives_

_Who encourage you through your self-doubt_

_And who support your dreams_

_No matter the distance those dream separate you physically from them_

_Because you’re never far from their minds_

_And because of friends this true_

_There’s no fear to be yourself_

_And to dream big_

_‘Cause even if you fall_

_They’ll be there to pick up the pieces_

_Even when you separate yourself_

_To spare them harm and sadness_

_Their choice to face your demons for you_

_And to share your burden_

_May be exactly what you need_

_There’s more freedom_

_In togetherness than loneliness_

_Because with reliable friends in the relay of life_

_We are able to be freer_

_With their support_

_Than without_

_And that freedom will be_

_As eternal_

_As the number of summers we’ll have_

_With these special friends_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, Kudos or bookmark <3


End file.
